Erase una vez dos niñas
by Matli
Summary: "No deseo al pequeño terremoto para mí, deseo su mano. Cuando cumpla 18 años se casará con mi hija" Cora Mills y los Reyes concertan el matrimonio de las dos niñas; Regina y Emma. ¿Cómo terminará? AU Pasad y leed!
1. El comienzo

_Editado para meter los disclaimers que siempre olvido y son obligatorios. No hay nada nuevo.  
_

_Disclaimers: _OUAT no me pertenece, sólo la locura de imaginación.

Una locura que se me ha ocurrido mientras preparaba la cena.

Au por supuesto, yo no soy menos, fandom total, incapaz de seguir el módelo establecido.

No se si el concepto de la historia os puede agradar mucho, a mi sí, para algo la escribo jeje. Pero por una vez voy a pedir algún review con opinión, sino gusta la idea siempre podéis decirme alguna idea que tengáis pero no os apetezca escribir.

Pd: la otra historia mañana, a más tardar el martes, la subo, estoy terminando el cap. (Edit) Muchisimas gracias por el apyo, no sabía si os gustaría, me agrada que os guste.  
Saludo2

Matli

Twitter: matl3s

* * *

**_1-El comienzo. 25 años antes_**

Erase una vez, en una tierra muy muy lejana, que todo el mundo conoce pero sólo los niños saben que existe, dos dulces niñas con un destino fijado por unos padres desesperados y una bruja ansiosa de poder.

Las dos niñas no podían ser más diferentes entre ellas.

La mayor de tan sólo seis añitos y de nombre Regina, era una niña educada, de modales refinados, pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche, y tenía un don natural con la magia. Había aprendido desde bebé a obedecer las órdenes de su madre, la bruja ansiosa de poder, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentirse abandonada: su papá nunca salía a su favor, y su madre por mucho que hiciese todo, no parecía quererle ni un poquito, por lo que buscó refugio en los dos únicos seres que le apreciaban; el joven mozo de cuadras Daniel, y su también joven potro, de apenas un año de edad al que ella había ayudado a traer al mundo, historia que contaba la niña a todo el mundo que le prestase atención.

La otra niña, Emma, era aún más joven, 3 años solamente, pero ya apuntaba maneras, en cuanto a lo revoltoso al menos. Ella era todo lo contrario a la otra niña, de cabellos rubios, siempre revueltos, por mucho que le pesase a su madre, por pasarse en día corriendo y jugando, ojos azul verdosos, y piel blancas, herencia clara de la Reina Blanca Nieves, su madre. Siempre jugando, siempre riendo, siempre haciendo perder la paciencia a sus padres y tutor. Aún así era el ojito derecho del reino, todos los adultos de la corte de sus padres no podían evitar hacerle mimos al verla, y Emma cada día aprendía a ganarse de nuevas formas el cariño de todo el mundo.

Pero el destino a veces, aunque vivas en TFL, es cruel. Y fue ese destino cruel el que llevo a los desesperados reyes Blanca Nieves y James "Encantador" a hablar con la bruja más conocida como Cora Mills.

La guerra con los ogros había empeorado con el tiempo, y lo que se esperaba sería un pequeño escarceo acerca de la disputa de una de las regiones más alejadas del núcleo del Reino se había convertido en una guerra de proporciones épicas cuando los ogros empezaron a ganar terrero y a atacar de forma misteriosamente organizada.

El ejercito del reino empezó a diezmar en número de forma alarmante, las bajas aumentaban cada día, los desertores también. Y con la caída de las defensas vino la muerte de cientos, incluso miles de civiles. Nada parecía poder hacerle frente a la catástrofe que se avecinaba, pero aún así los reyes seguían manteniendo la esperanza: _"El bien siempre gana"_, era su lema, su única luz al final del túnel. Pero incluso las fuerzas y esperanzas de los llamados buenos a veces flaquean, por lo que los Reyes decidieron visitar a la única persona que les podía ayudar.

* * *

-Buenas días sus majestades, ¿Qué les trae a mi humilde morada?- preguntó con falsa modestia Cora sabedora del problema que atañía al reino, mientras abría la puerta principal de su nada humilde morada.-Pasad, pasad, ¿quieren tomar algo?

-Nada, no deseamos nada. Sabes perfectamente a lo que venimos-contestó Blanca Nieves, aún enfadada por tener que hacer tratos con semejante bruja, nunca mejor dicho.

-Bien, bien, entonces pasemos directamente a mi despacho- contestó relamiéndose mentalmente al pensar en el gran trato que podría sacar de esa visita real. Quizás incluso conseguían el título propio que tantos años llevaba ansiando.

Pero oh… en ese momento la bruja apartó la mirada de Blanca Nieves y se encontró mirando al que posiblemente sería el premio "gordo" de la lotería: Emma, la dulce niñita de sonrisa traviesa asomó su cabeza por detrás de la pierna de su padre.

-Hola pequeña. ¿Y quién es está joven tan guapa?- dijo haciendo gala de sus dotes teatrales.

-Zoy Emma, y tengo tes años- contestó la niñita de cabellos rubios sin soltarse de la pierna de su padre.

-Hola Princesa Emma, te apetece jugar con mi hija Regina, mientras hablo con tus papas-volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya pensando en el trato que sacaría de la visita. La niña lo había cambiado todo, no conseguiría el título, conseguiría la corona si jugaba bien sus cartas.

-¿Puedo mami?, ¡quero jugar!- dijo ya más alegre la niñita.

El viaje no había sido especialmente largo, pero a los ojos de un niño todo viaje parecía largo. Sus padres no habían querido dejarla en palacio, no desconfiaban de nadie, pero preferían no perder de vista a su pequeño terremoto rubio.

-Está bien, cariño, pero sólo un ratito, después de nuestra reunión tenemos que volver al castillo, no quiero enfados, ¿entendido?

-Zi.

-¡Regina cariño, tenemos visita, ven a saludar!

Casi al instante, como por arte de magia, la niña apareció, perfectamente vestida con su pelo negro recogido en una trenza. Iba a saludar a los Reyes como su madre le había enseñado cuando un pequeño terremoto de pelo rubio se abalanzó sobre ella, excitada con la idea de tener con quien jugar.

-¡Zoy Emma, vamoz a jugar!

-Ho...hola-dijo aún recuperándose del susto Regina, sin evitar poder sonreír ante la insistencia de la otra niña que ya le estaba tirando de la mano para ir fuera de la casa.

-¡Emma deja que Regina respiré un poco!- le reprochó la Reina avergonzada del comportamiento de su pequeño demonio de Tasmania.

-Tranquila mujer, son sólo niñas, seguro que Emma está deseando jugar- volvió a decir sonriendo teatralmente Cora, relamiéndose cada vez más.

Las niñas salieron de la casa ante el insistente tirón de la rubia, Regina emocionada de poder jugar por fin con otra niña no sabía ni que hacer; sabía que el terremoto era la princesa, como bien le había insistido su madre tantas veces esa semana. ¿Tenía que saludarle propiamente, o debía hacer caso omiso de todas sus lecciones de etiqueta y jugar como le decía su cerebro?

Sus dudas pronto quedaron disipadas: nada más llegar afuera Emma se paró soltando la mano de la otra niña y se puso a mirarla todo lo seria que podía.

-¿Regina?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos añoz tienes?

-6, ¿y tú… princesa?- preguntó dubitativa.

-Tez, y no zoy una pincesa, zoy Emma.

-Tres.

-Mamá también quere que hable con prope… propie…

-Con propiedad.

-Eso- dijo contenta de poder estar con esa niña tan lista. -Eres muy lista. Vamos a jugar- Dijo echando a correr mientras le gritaba riéndose a Regina.

* * *

-Vuestra hija es… un pequeño terremoto- dijo Cora permitiéndose un pequeño momento de distracción, mientras les enseñaba el camino a su despacho a la pareja real.

-Sí, es una niña muy traviesa- reconoció Blanca Nieves, sin poder dejar de sonreír. La niña le metía en más líos de los que podía contar, pero era innegable que su alegría hacía que todo el mundo la adorase al final.

-Bueno- el tono de Cora cambio drásticamente.- Creo que sus majestades tienen un problema con la guerra contra los ogros.

"_Tocado y hundido, directa al tema"_ pensó James, mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su mujer.

-¿Y qué puede hacer por vosotros está simple bruja?- dijo con ese tono de falsa modestia que nunca se cansaba de utilizar, y que tan buenos resultados traía.

-Queremos tu ayuda en la guerra contra los ogros, menciona tu precio- Blanca Nieves se estaba cansando de esa falsa amabilidad de la bruja que tanto se le notaba.

-Directa, así me gusta, lo que quiero es simple. A vuestra hija.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ni hablar!

El enfado de los reyes era notable, esa bruja osaba pedirles a su única hija, y encima seguía sonriendo sin inmutarse.

-Oh, no queridos, no os equivoquéis, no deseo al pequeño terremoto para mí, deseo su mano. Cuando cumpla 18 años se casará con mi hija, y por supuesto Henry y yo recibiremos el título nobiliario que merecen los padres de la nueva esposa de la princesa. Pensadlo queridos, voy a preparar un té.

Y sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar Cora salió de la habitación. Era cuestión de tiempo, si los reyes estaban lo suficientemente desesperados aceptarían el trato, y lo estaban. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los buenos, seguro que antepondrían la vida de miles de inocentes a su felicidad personal.

En el despacho James no sabía que decir. Por lo que decidió esperar a que su mujer dijese la primera palabra.

-James… ¿qué hacemos?- Blanca estaba sin palabras, no quería decidir el futuro de su nena, cuando todavía ni siquiera sabía hablar propiamente.

-Necesitamos su ayuda Blanca.

-Sí, pero, casarla… Regina parece una buena niña, pero su madre…

-Seguro que podemos poner algunas condiciones.

-Habla, James.

-Bueno, podemos hacer que se conozcan, hacer que las niñas se relacionen, ya sabes, si conseguimos que se enamoren no tendremos que obligarlas. Y Regina parece una buena influencia, quizás haga que Emma deje de ser tan terremoto. Podemos ofrecerles el castillo del acantilado, está más cerca que este lugar, pero seguirán viviendo por su cuenta, a la bruja no le gustaría estar en el castillo dónde le podamos controlar. Y será un castillo, Cora estará encantada de conocerse.

-Oh James, eres muy listo- Blanca Nieves miró al príncipe Encantador _encantada_ de ver como su marido era capaz de pensar en algo tan rápido, sí seguro que Emma estaría encantada de tener otra niña con la que jugar, y de mayor podrían hacer que pasasen tiempo juntas y que la chispa surgiese.

Estuvieron un rato más discutiendo el tema; más condiciones, algunas ideas para que las niñas empezasen a estar juntas nada más aceptar Cora el trato.

Tan entretenidos estaban que no escucharon a Cora entrar a la habitación con un juego de té y una tetera humeante.

-Bueno queridos, ¿qué habéis decidido?- preguntó sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

-Aceptamos, pero con algunas condiciones, seguro que las encuentras razonables.

-Prosigue, querida- dijo Cora casi saltando de felicidad; su familia por fin ocuparía la posición que se merecían.

-Bien en primer lugar queremos que ofrezcas tus servicios hasta que nuestras hijas contraigan matrimonio. Después como es lógico podrás descansar, Regina seguirá tu labor.

-Al finalizar tus tareas tu marido y tú disfrutareis el título de Duque y Duquesa.

-Bien, bien.

-Además para facilitar tus labores deseamos ofreceros nuestro castillo de los Acantilados de Riverter, además así nuestras hijas podrán relacionarse un poco más, y seguro que una señorita como Regina puede influenciar positivamente a nuestra Emma- un castillo y un pequeño alago nunca estaban de más a la hora de negociar con Cora Mills.

-¿Algo más, querida?

-Nada más.

-Entonces tenemos trato. Dejemos que las niñas jueguen un poco más mientras celebramos está nueva etapa con una taza de té.

* * *

Regina después de cansarse de correr, y ajenas al trato de su madre, decidió enseñarle al bicho rubio su mayor tesoro.

-Vamos Emma- dijo cogiendo de la mano a la otra niña.

-¿Dónde?

-Te voy a enseñar mi tesoro.

-¡Vale!

Agarradas de la mano las dos niñas se dirigieron al establo, donde el _tesoro_ de Regina aguardaba: su potro favorito, ese al que todavía no le había puesto nombre, pero que adoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Era un gran caballo, un pura sangre de color negro que Regina con ayuda del mozo de cuadras Daniel, había ayudado a traer al mundo casi un año atrás. Su madre no aceptaba que la niña pasase tanto tiempo con los caballos, y menos viendo como uno nacía, pero no podía evitarlo: era el único tema donde Henry se ponía de lado de su pequeña.

-¡Daniel!-llamó Regina emocionada de poder enseñarle el caballo a su amiga.

-Regina, vaya tienes una amiga-contestó el joven Daniel limpiándose las manos mientras salía de una caballeriza y se arrodillaba para poder mirar a las niñas a los ojos. -¿Y cómo se llama esta niña tan buena?

-¡Emma! Regina me va a enseñar su tesoro, tú no parezes un tesoro.

-Ja jaja, no yo no soy su tesoro pequeña, pero creo que lo vas a ver dentro de nada- terminó Daniel dirigiéndose a buscar al tesoro de Regina.

El potro ansioso fue al encuentro de su dueña, sabía que la niña le daría una golosina si era bueno, y la niña le gustaba, por lo que siempre era bueno.

-¡Hala! Que caballo más pequeño, el de mi papa, es como así de gandeeeee- dijo Emma abriendo mucho los brazos mientras miraba como su amiga acariciaba el cuello del caballo.

-Va a cumplir un año en un mes, y yo le ayude a nacer, ¿a qué sí Daniel?- dijo Regina intentando impresionar, por algún motivo que desconocía, a su nueva amiga.

-Ez muy bonito, ¿puedo tocarlo Regina?

-Claro ven, le gusta que le toquen el cuello, ven- contestó Regina emocionada de que a la otra niña le gustase.

-Hola bonito, erez muy bonito, ¿cómo te llamaz?

-Todavía no le he puesto nombre.

-Oh, pues... es negro, y… y… ¡cuando sea gande será tan gande como el de mi papá! ¡Se llamará _Big Black! _¿Te gusta el nombre Regina?

Regina no pudo dejar de sonreír, sí, seguro que su caballo sería grande, el nombre no le pareció feo, por lo que sonriendo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Y cuando zea mayor, nos llevará a donde queramos jugar… y… ¡y seremos amigas para siempre!- terminó emocionada Emma, al ver que a su amiga le gustaba el nombre que había elegido.

* * *

Pero el rato divertido de las niñas se vio cortado cuando los padres de Emma le llamaron anunciando que volvían al castillo.

-Despídete de tu amiga cariño.

-¿No pode venir Regina? Es mi amiga- contestó la niña rubia cogiendo la amiga de nueva amiga, sin intención de soltarla.

-No cariño, pero vendrá pronto a vernos, ya lo veras-dijo Blanca Nieves pensativa. _"Y tanto que vendrá, su madre no perderá ni un día, esperemos que Regina siga siendo tan buena como ahora, y puedan tener su final feliz."_

-Adiós Regina, ¡te esperaré, ven pronto!

-Adiós Emma- contestó Regina sin saber que efectivamente vería muy pronto a la otra niña, es más en unos años la vería mucho.

* * *

¿Qué tal? jeje

Veamos, big black es en honor a big Red-Secretariat el mejor caballo de la historia, ganador de la triple corona, hay una película con ese nombre, Secretaria en español que podéis ver en honor a él, es muy bonita.

Regina, Emma de niñas, la diferencia de edad la he puesto en tres añitos, más era exagerado. Matrimonio concertado entre el terremoto y la sobriedad.

Decidme que pensáis porfa,

nos leemos ;D


	2. Fin de la infancia

Gracias a todas (hasta que no se manifieste alguien que sea un hombre, seguiréis en el grupo de chicas ;) ) por los comments privados y públicos, por seguir la historia, y hacer fav.

He cambiado el primer cap, es decir sólo le he puesto el título xD con ese y este nuevo quizás se entiende a donde quiero que vaya la historia.

Y por último advertir que la fantasia medieval para jugar a rol, o games, me encanta pero para escribir de ella soy nefasta como se notará en cuanto leáis el cap, quería que fuese de relleno para llegar a donde quiero llegar sin saltarme demasiados años, pero me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba y no estoy del todo contenta con su calidad, pero bueno, el siguiente mejor!

Pd: me ha llevado más de lo esperado, y he tenido un examen, tengo seminarios, un nuevo profe esta semana, alemán, programación etc xDD y por eso no he podido terminar el de regina for president, para el finde está.

Pd1: sé que el título dice 17 años antes, y el otro 25 y que al principio parece que sólo ha pasado 1, pero don't worry sé sumar lo juro, y el título tiene lógica.

Matli

matl3s

* * *

**_2- Termina la infancia, empieza la adolescencia. 17 años antes._**

Altas montañas de cumbres blancas se erguían majestuosas entorno al lago de las hadas cuan soldados defendiendo a su rey. El paso de montaña era estrecho y angosto y estaba siempre fuertemente protegido por los auténticos soldados reales, pero las frías cumbres de las montañas hacían que ese camino fuese la única vía posible hacía el corazón del reino.

En medio de ese anillo blanco se encontraba el bosque más majestuoso jamás imaginado, grandes y robustos arboles se extendían desde la falda de las montañas hasta el mismísimo borde del lago central. En él vivían majestuosas criaturas; desde hadas, duendes, pixys, sirenas e incluso algunos juraban haber visto al mitológico Basajaun, una especie de fauno salvaje muy escurridizo.

Pero todas esos seres fantásticos no eran nada comparados con los "grandes" moradores del bosque y el lago encantados; enanos que extraían diamantes del subsuelo incansables, elfos que cuidaban de los bosques, brujas malvadas con grandes planes, brujas buenas con planes aún más grandes para derrotar a las malas, ogros amenazadores, grandes hombres, y mujeres, lobo... Pero entre todas las criaturas destacaba la más fascinante y cambiante de todas: los seres humanos, esas criaturas de carne y hueso en apariencia insignificantes pero destinados a grandes gestas.

Y justo en medio del bosque se encontraba el ya mencionado lago de las hadas dónde el más majestuoso castillo de todo el reino se alzaba desafiante a la gravedad, al paso del tiempo y a los ataques de las guerras ya pasadas.

Apenas un año había pasado desde que los moradores del castillo, Blancanieves y James y la pequeña Emma, visitasen a la bruja Cora y su familia, pero en ese año Cora, supervisada de cerca por James, el cual había ido con ella al frente por no fiarse del todo de sus intenciones, consiguió marcar la diferencia en la guerra. Empezaron a ganar algunas batallas aisladas, y en cuanto el resto de las tropas se enteraron los ánimos mejoraron y siguieron ganando batallas, aunque la bruja no estuviese presente, hasta que por fin terminaron de expulsar del todo a los ogros de las tierras del reino; aún quedaba mucho por hacer, mucha gente a la que rendir tributo, muchos hogares que reconstruir, muchas tierras que volver a sembrar. Pero la guerra y el miedo habían acabado y después de cruentas batallas por fin tendrían unos días de paz.

Mientras tanto en el castillo real Emma crecía feliz bajo la vigilancia estricta de su madre, y de Henry esposo de Cora, padre de Regina. Los Mills restantes viendo que la guerra iría para largo se trasladaron al castillo Real a petición de Blancanieves. Regina a su vez empezaba, a los 6 años, a ver lo que realmente era una infancia feliz alejada de la presión por mejorar continua a la que era sometida de forma sistemática por su madre. En ese poco tiempo que pasó aprendiendo, viviendo, y disfrutando de la vida con la familia real, también empezó a desarrollar todo el potencial de su magia cosa que a la otra niña le volvía loca al ver esas cosas tan "chulas" que salían de las manos de su amiga.

-Ina, Ina Ina, voy a ganar al dagón, ¡dagón!-exclamó emocionada la pequeña rubia mirando con cara embelesada a su amiga mientras sujeta un palo y veía como efectivamente un dragón en miniatura salía de sus manos. -¡Dagón!

A lo lejos para no molestarles, pero no demasiado lejos, se encontraban Blancanieves y Henry observándolas.

-Vuestra hija ya controla muy bien su magia y tiene la paciencia de un santo con Emma.

-Bueno majestad me temo que nuestras hijas han decidido formar equipo y tendrán que aguantarse el resto de sus vidas, aunque viéndolas parece algo natural en ellas.

-Sí… ya pueden ganar a un dragón canijo juntas- comentó riéndose viendo como Emma luchaba contra el dragoncito que Regina controlaba con sus manos mientras se reía viendo los intentos de la otra de darle con todas sus fuerzas.

Así pasó un año, James y Cora mandaban noticias cada vez más esperanzadoras desde el frente, mientras, en castillo la reina formaba una amistad con Henry y por último las niñas pasaban las mañanas estudiando, y las tardes jugando a cualquier cosa; Regina volvía a sonreír y ya no temía mostrar su magia, Emma a su vez era simplemente feliz de tener una amiga con la que poder jugar todos los días, aunque en contra de todo pronóstico la calma de su amiga no se le estaba pegando y seguía siendo un trasto, cosa a la que ya se estaban resignando su santa madre y su también santo profesor.

* * *

Pero las cosas buenas, o las malas, no duran para siempre y en una fría mañana de invierno uno de los mensajeros del rey llegó a galope tendido a las puertas del castillo.

-¡Paso al mensajero!-gritó sin siquiera desmontar.

Así llego hasta el patio interior donde la Reina le esperaba impaciente.

-Traigo buenas nuevas, mi reina-dijo hincándose.

-Hablad.

-Su majestad el Rey James regresa a casa, majestad, la guerra ha finalizado.

-Oh son buenas nuevas sin duda, ¿sabéis cuanto les va a costar regresar a palacio?

-Alrededor de una semana mi reina.

Y con eso la conversación finalizó y las preparaciones comenzaron: la guerra había finalizado, el reino por fin estaba a salvo y eso era algo que la reina deseaba celebrar por todo lo alto. Los mensajeros fueron enviados invitando a los ciudadanos y nobles de las ciudades más cercanas, el castillo fue puesto a punto, la Reina preparó sus mejores galas, y encargó un bonito vestido para su pequeña.

Pero no todos estaban felices del regreso triunfal del Rey; Regina, aún a su tierna edad, sabía que el regreso del Rey suponía el regreso de su madre, con todo lo que eso implicaba; tendría que volver a su castillo propio, volvería a un control estricto de sus actividades y ya no podría ver tanto a su nueva amiga.

Pero el gran día de la llegada llegó, los soldados cansados regresaron a sus hogares y sus familias, mientras que los dirigentes de los pelotones, los héroes en combate, la bruja y el Rey regresaron a palacio a disfrutar de la fiesta en su honor.

-¡Atención, atención! ¡Su majestad el Rey James ha regresado!- anunciaron al abrirse las puertas del salón dónde esperaban la reina y los invitados, todos perfectamente vestidos.

-¡Viva el rey!-gritó una voz anónima desde el fondo.

-¡Viva!-corearon.

La entrada triunfal se sucedió con calma, primero entraron los generales junto a las mujeres y hombres que habían demostrado gran valía ganándose el derecho de asistir a la fiesta, después les siguió la bruja Cora impecablemente vestida y rodeada de sus asistentas, y por último y entre el murmullo del público llegó James ataviado con sus mejores galas y su espada reluciente al cinto.

-¡Papi!-gritó Emma no aguantando más soltándose de la mano de su madre y rompiendo totalmente el protocolo y las ordenes claras de su madre y tutor, que en ese momento se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al ver a la pequeña correr hacia su padre.

-¡Hola princesa! ¿Me has echado de menos?-dijo su padre sin preocuparse del protocolo mientras cogía en brazos a su niña y seguía andando hacía su mujer.

-Sip.

-¿Has sido una buena chica?

-Mucho, mucho. Y sabes qué: Ina ha venido y jugamos juntas. Pero su mamá ya ha volvido y no quero que se marche.

-Vuelto cielo, ¿quieres qué hable con su mamá para dejar que Regina pasé más tiempo aquí?

-¡Sííí!

Mientras tanto Cora se acercó a su familia en un intento de dejar que las masas le viesen como alguien buena.

-Buenas querido, hija-les dijo sonriendo falsamente. –Has crecido mucho querida, estás convirtiéndote en todo una mujercita.

-Gracias madre- contestó Regina algo tensa al ver a su madre tan "feliz". No recordaba ver a su madre sonreír tanto nunca.

-He sido informada de que has avanzado en tus estudios de la magia, muy bien, hablaremos más en nuestro castillo- ese comentario dejo a Regina más tranquila; esa ya era más la Cora que ella recordaba, mandando y pidiendo informes incluso en día de festividad.

La noche prosiguió tranquila, Emma consiguió que Cora prometiese dejar que Regina pasase los fines de semanas en palacio. Y todo el mundo festejo el fin de la guerra cenando, riendo y bebiendo en cantidad, como en toda buena fiesta, por supuesto.

* * *

Como el refrán dice "_las cosas de palacio van despacio",_ pero el tiempo en palacio por desgracia no pasaba despacio, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, las niñas seguían estudiando, una más que otra, y seguían juntándose los fines.

Mientras, el reino permanecía tranquilo y los gobernantes tenían poco trabajo y aún menos tenía la bruja; sólo se tenía que encargar de mantener la paz en pequeñas disputas. Por suerte para ella los años pasaron deprisa y pronto las niñas ya dejaron de ser niñas.

Regina se estaba convirtiendo en toda una señorita de 14 años ya; sus modales eran inmejorables, su rendimiento con la magia perfecto, sus estudios sobresalientes, y exceptuando su pequeña afición por montar a pelo, se podía decir que Cora estaba casi orgullosa de ella.

Emma por su parte estaba a punto de cumplir 11 años pero seguía siendo la misma niña traviesa de alborotado pelo rubio que siempre. Ella, para desgracia de sus padres, no era la perfecta señorita; no le gustaba prestarle atención a sus maestros, no sabía mantener la boca callada y tenía un extraño gusto por vestir con vestimentas de varón y aprender a usar una espada, aún así sus padres le querían muchísimo y estaban muy orgullosos, casi siempre de su pequeño demonio.

-Princesa.

-Uhm.

-¡Princesa Emma, quiere hacer el favor de prestar atención!- terminó gritando su maestro de historia, mientras Emma seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¿Puede comentarme que hay tan interesante allí fuera?

-Oh es… ya sabe, ya es la hora- dijo Emma sin querer decirle realmente que era.

Desde la ventana de la habitación de estudio se podía observar la entrada al castillo y en ese momento una conocida figura entraba montando un corcel negro.

-Vaya es su amiga, supongo que la clase ha terminado. Nos vemos el lunes princesa-dijo el profesor mirando por la ventana y viendo que efectivamente con Regina en el castillo la princesa poco caso le haría.

-¡Regina!-gritó Emma nada más llegar a las caballerizas.

-Emma, hola.

-Tu madre se va a enfadar si te vuelve a ver montando sin silla- le dijo la rubia sabiendo que la discusión de la silla/no silla llevaba existiendo desde que Regina aprendiese a montar.

-Padre y Daniel me cubren. Pero dejemos de hablar de madre, ¿estás preparada?

-¡Claro! Pero mamá quiere hablar con nosotras antes de marcharnos.

Las chicas después de mucho intentarlo habían conseguido que los Reyes, y Cora a regañadientes, aceptasen dejarles pasar el fin de semana en casa de la abuelita, además iban a viajar relativamente solas, habría soldados en todo el camino pero los Reyes confiaban lo suficiente en Regina como para dejarle al cargo. Por lo que después de hablar con Blancanieves y de recoger las cosas de Emma partirían junto a _Big Black._

-Portaos bien. Y no os desviéis del camino. Y no te alejes de Regina cariño. Y ni se te ocurra llevarte la espada, aún eres muy pequeña para cargar con eso. Y…-Blancanieves estaba cuanto menos ansiosa mientras se despedía de las chicas, era la primera vez que su pequeña salía del hogar, y aunque fuese un viaje de menos de media hora a caballo y al otro lado les esperasen gente capaz de cuidarlas, una madre siempre se preocupa.

-Joo mamá, vamos a estar bien.

Blancanieves por fin las dejo partir, y justo cuando se disponían a salir de la protección de los muros del castillo a lomos de _Big_ la Reina gritó un último comentario que hizo reír tanto a las niñas como a los soldados de las puertas.

-¡Y por n-ésima vez: no hagáis aparecer un dragón!

Y con esas partieron a vivir la primera de las aventuras de su vida.

TBC

* * *

Basajaun es un ser mitológico de los mios, vasco, quería meter algún otro pero no me cuadraba, quizás haga alguna aventurilla de las chicas con alguno en el siguiente cap.

¿Ya se ve a dónde quiero llegar? :D ^^

Sald2


	3. Día B a la vista

****Perdón el retraso y gracias por el apoyo :D

Unas notas antes del cap:

Príamo fue el rey mitologico de Troya, en la época de la Guerra de Troya. Tuvo como 55 crios (con una sola esposa o.O) según algunos escritores, y el mayor era Héctor, pero en mi fic no me conviene que sea el mayor, por lo que he dicho una cosilla de un oráculo, y en este caso he hecho a Filemón el ór murió en combate singular contra Aquiles y filemón no sé de que, pero de todos los nombres de los supuestos hermanos era el que más me gustaba.

Las tierras del rey MIdas en OUAT no tengo ni idea de cuales son, por lo que he buscado el dominio real.

Anatolia sería lo que hoy en día es Turquia, y Troya estaba realmente en esa zona. Lo de los caballos y eso inventada mía.

Si alguien es filólogo, historiador, o cualquier cosa por el estilo no me sacrifiquéis por liar un poquito la cosa, sé que lo he puesto mal, pero así quedaba bien.

Salud2

Este cap es casi mi favorito, leed! :D

* * *

**3- Se acerca el día B, se acercan los problemas.17-10 años antes.**

* * *

_Blancanieves por fin las dejó partir, y justo cuando se disponían a salir de la protección de los muros del castillo a lomos de Big, la Reina gritó un último comentario que hizo reír tanto a las niñas como a los soldados de las puertas._

_-¡Y por n-ésima vez: no hagáis aparecer un dragón!_

Al mismo tiempo en el castillo de los acantilados de Riverter, Cora no paraba quieta, tenía un nuevo plan, uno más grande, uno que podría volver a cambiar drásticamente el futuro de las dos niñas.

-Buenas tardes Filemón, gracias por haber venido hasta aquí-dijo Cora sonriendo a su invitado.

Filemón era hijo del rey Príamo, rey de Troya. Uno de los dirigentes más importantes de toda la tierra conocida. Sus dominios ocupaban todo el oeste de la península de Anatolia, eran tierras de gran riqueza, con grandes paramos excelentes para la crianza de auténticos purasangres, aparte de grandes zonas costeras famosas por el gran tamaño de los peces allí pescados.

En la zona central de Anatolia estaban las tierras de la Reina Abigail, hija del ya fallecido Rey Midas, antiguo enemigo del reino de las hadas. El rey Midas y el rey Jorge; padre de James, antiguo dirigente del País de las hadas habían intentado unir a sus herederos en matrimonio; James y Abigail, pero eso no fue posible, Abigail amaba al caballero Frederick y James a Blanca Nieves. Los reyes, contrariados fueron a la guerra, una lucha encarnizada, con incluso más víctimas que en la guerra contra los ogros, pero después de la muerte de ambos, los herederos a la corona firmaron la paz y nuevos acuerdo entre ambos reinos fueron establecidos.

La princesa Abigail después de casarse con el amor de su vida, ascendió al trono del reino de Frigia, nuevos pactos fueron hechos, el reino de las hadas se convirtió en su nuevo gran aliado, pero algunos viejos pactos se rompieron, los viejos dirigentes no veían bien el mandato pacífico de la joven reina. Y por desgracia uno de esos tratos fue el que tenía el antiguo rey con el reino de Troya, por lo que la visita secreta de uno de los hijos del rey no podría augurar nada bueno.

-Hemos sido informados de que queréis hacer un trato con nuestro reino, ¡hablad!-dijo Filemón sin dejar que la bruja tomase la iniciativa de la conversación. Había sido informado de los trucos rastreros de la mujer y un hombre como él jamás dejaría que una mujer de esa calaña le engañase. –No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, mencionad que queréis y el rey será informado.

-Muy bien, querido. Tengo entendido que vuestro hermano, Héctor, aún no tiene ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, y no puede ser que el futuro líder del gran reino de Troya no tenga una prometida, eso le daría más estabilidad al reino.

-El heredero apenas tiene 11 años y mi padre aún vivirá muchos años, no consideramos necesario buscarle prometida. Además, ¿qué puede ofrecernos una simple bruja? Sabemos que sólo tenéis una hija y está prometida con la hija de los lideres de este reino, ¿qué queréis?-preguntó sospechoso Filemón, quizás los oráculos habían establecido que su hermano menor; Héctor, sería el nuevo líder. Pero eso no hacía que él fuese menos astuto y en ese momento todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban peligro; la bruja no era trigo limpio y esa propuesta no podía ser nada bueno.

-A mi hija la comprometí con la hija de los reyes mediante un trato. Pero esos dos son unos románticos y seguro que si rompiese el trato estarían encantados, así su pequeña podría buscar al amor de su vida y todas esas cosas que les gustan tanto a ellos.

-¿Y qué ganáis vos con todo esto?-volvió a cuestionar Filemón.

-Bueno querido, el reino de Troya tiene grandes riquezas, y grandes soldados-dijo halagadora a sabiendas de la carrera elegida por el hombre. –Pero también tiene enemigos, la reina Abigail no está muy contenta y tengo entendido que tampoco gozáis del apoyo del reino de Micenas, quizás la ayuda de una gran bruja podría ayudaros. Además, mirad a mi hija, tiene tan sólo 14 años pero ya es todo una mujer, podrá darle muchos descendientes a Héctor, aparte de tener el don de la magia.

La oferta ya comenzaba a tomar mejor forma para Filemón: una bella y poderosa bruja que le daría muchos hijos a su hermano, aparte de conseguir que el reino de las hadas, y por consiguiente su aliada, Abigail, sufriesen un gran golpe moral al _robarles_ a la posible esposa de la heredera. Sí, seguro que su padre apoyaba el pacto.

-Tendré que comentarle tu interesante oferta a mi rey, pronto se os informará de su decisión-concluyó Filemón disponiéndose a marchar.

-Oh querido, una cosa más: no olvidéis de informarle que la madre de la posible futura reina merece también una recompensa.

-Por supuesto.

Filemón partió raudo, y lo que en un principio parecía iba ser un gran fin de semana de diversión se convirtió en el día en que el rey Príamo aceptó el nuevo trato de la bruja Cora, haciendo que el futuro de los reinos fuese aún más incierto.

Pero los años pasaron y las dos jovencitas ajenas a todos los tratos hechos por sus familias crecieron felices, se hicieron mujeres.

Regina de 21 años se convirtió en todo una mujer de belleza inigualable. Su pelo azabache largo y sedoso siempre estaba recogido en una trenza que caía graciosamente por su espalda. Sus ojos preciosos diamantes negros eran capaces de trasmitir mil y un sentimientos, sus labios carnosos casi nunca maquillados daban deseos de besarle y mordisquearle esa perfecta boca de dientes blancos como perlas y sonrisa perfecta, su rostro redondeado hacía que la gente aún la viese como una dulce niña, pero las personas que realmente la conocían sabían que ese rostro dulce escondía a una mujer de gran carácter.

Y el resto de su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás; su altura quizás no era excesiva pero lo compensaba con creces; largas piernas bellamente moldeadas gracias a las largas horas de monta, rectos, largos y estilizados dedos coronados por una manicura perfecta, suaves curvas y unos pechos no demasiados grandes, pero redondos y firmes que hacían que todo el mundo girase la vista aún cuando siempre vestía de forma recatada.

A su vez Emma estaba cerca de los 18 años apenas un par de meses distaban del día de su nacimiento. Pero aún sin haber salido de la adolescencia sus facciones y su cuerpo también eran los de una joven dama. Seguía siendo todo lo contrario a Regina. Su pelo, tan rubio como cuando era niña enmarcaba un rostro más angulado y alargado que el de la morena, pero igual de bello. Sus ojos azul verdosos eran dos espejos a su alma, su piel era pálida pero cálida al mismo tiempo, quizás sus labios eran menos carnosos que los de su amiga, pero aún así seguían siendo bellos. Su larga figura era estilizada aunque musculosa por las largas horas entrenando con la espada. Y todo el conjunto envolvía un carácter sin igual, alegre, risueña, valiente, seguía siendo testaruda y revoltosa pero era todo lo que cualquier persona podía pedir.

Era un viernes por la tarde y Regina se encontraba entrenando con su caballo en la pista de obstáculos propiedad de su familia. Su padre, orgulloso observaba y animaba a su niña que cabalgaba sin silla a lomos de _Big Brown, _hermano pequeño de su caballo favorito. Pero nada más terminar la vuelta perfecta y mientras recibía los ánimos paternos su madre, firme, seria, rígida apareció acompañada del mozo de cuadras Daniel, portador de una silla.

-¿Maravilloso? Yo no lo calificaría como tal-comentó dando muestras de haber oído toda la conversación padre hija.

-¿No os ha gustado madre?-preguntó Regina dolida de ver como su madre seguía insistiendo año tras año, día tras día en criticar todas y cada una de sus acciones.

-Montas cuál caballero. Una dama ha de ser grácil y hacer uso de una silla-respondió viperina.

-Sólo me estaba divirtiendo-respondió risueña mientras acariciaba el hocico de su caballo.

-Ya eres mayor para eso, ¿quién te desposará si te conduces cuál plebeya?

-Querida por favor déjala-dijo Henry entrando por primera vez en la conversación.

-Tú no la consientas-contestó comenzando a enfadarse Cora.

Daniel viendo lo tensa que estaba la conversación intentó cortar el enfado de Cora ofreciéndole la silla que rato antes había recogido sabiendo que Regina nunca montaba con una.

-Mi señora tal vez está silla-…

-Basta de caballos por hoy. Y no vuelvas a interrumpirnos a mí y a mi madre, ¿me oyes?-cortó Regina más triste que enfadada.

Junto con la partida de Daniel, Cora intentó dejar clara la lección mediante la magia. No le gustaba la desobediencia de su hija; había nacido para hacer grandes cosas y algo tan bajo como divertirse con caballos o jugar con su _"amigüita"_ la princesa, le iban a distraer. Después de que Cora diese por aprendida la lección Regina, resignada y triste salió corriendo a las caballerizas en busca de Daniel para ofrecerle una disculpa.

-Daniel… Perdona mi brusquedad-dijo la muchacha entrando a las caballerizas mientras recuperaba el aliento por haber corrido hasta allí.

-No te preocupes el chico está acostumbrado a ti-le contestó una voz femenina desde una de las caballerizas traseras.

-¡Emma! Pensaba que llegaríais mañana-contestó Regina con un brillo en los ojos que sólo Emma podía provocar.

-Mi señora no sé preocupe. Las dejo solas, cuando terminen de hablar volveré a cuidar de su caballo-dijo Daniel mientras se retiraba.

-Tendrás que hallar un modo de compensar al pobre hombre Regina-dijo Emma dejando su bolsa en el suelo acercándose a Regina.

En ese momento Regina se abalanzó sobre la rubia conectando sus labios a los de la otra mujer mientras con sus manos sujetaba fuertemente a la otra mujer por los hombros evitando que se separase.

Ese primer beso ansiado, desesperado, rápido, dio lugar a otros más tranquilos, los labios se rozaban suavemente, una lengua traviesa delineaba el labio superior de la boca contraria, las manos de ambas ya no sujetaban y se dedicaban a explorar tímidamente el cuerpo de la otra.

-Regina…-suspiró Emma separando por fin sus labios de la otra mujer.-Te he echado de menos.

-Umm. Emma sólo ha sido una semana-contestó Regina volviendo a rozar, suavemente la boca de la rubia.

-Demasiado tiempo.

-Sí….

Y las bocas volvieron a encontrarse. La rubia, atrevida rozó con su lengua húmeda los labios de la otra mujer pidiéndole entrada. Los labios se partieron, las lenguas se encontraron, los besos rápidos dieron paso a una lucha de lenguas y de control. El tiempo pasó sin que las muchachas se inmutasen, los besos sensuales volvieron a dar paso a los suaves roces, a los murmullos enamorados, a los suspiros entrecortados…

Tenía años cuando sus padres cerraron un trato, casi 11 y 14 cuando la madre de una de ellas cerró otro trato totalmente diferente, pero a ellas las fechas que les importaban no eran esas.

Con 14 y 17 años el primer roce de labios sucedió; Emma habiendo escuchado a la gente de palacio hablar decidió probar con su amiga que era eso. Con apenas 15 la joven rubia ya sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a su amiga de siempre, y con 17 casi 18 estaba decidida a pedirle matrimonio, incluso a fugarse con ella en caso de que sus padres no las aceptasen.

Mientras Regina volvía a castillo Emma decidió ir a esperarle a la colina cercana al borde de la propiedad, desde allí se podían ver las aldeas de alrededor y al anochecer las luciérnagas iluminaban la noche.

-Mi señora-dijo Daniel recogiendo la bolsa de la princesa de las manos de su joven señora. –Veo que le ha dado una buena bienvenida a la princesa-continuó pícaro fijándose en los enrojecidos labios de la joven y conocedor del secreto de la pareja.

-Efectivamente Daniel-contestó Regina llevándose una mano los labios.

-Su madre ha dicho que le espera para tomar el té

-Pero le había prometido a Emma que veríamos las luciérnagas-respondió desilusionada por tener que cancelar sus planes.

-Pues venga id a buscarla, pasad un rato con ella, yo os cubro, no os retraséis demasiado.

-Gracias Daniel.

Efectivamente y mientras Regina tomaba un caballo para llegar cuanto antes posible al encuentro con la princesa, Daniel se dirigió al salón del té para informarle a la señora de la casa del ligero retraso de su hija.

-Mi señora.

-¿Qué sucede Daniel?

-La señorita se retrasará, la princesa ha llegado demasiado pronto y está acompañándola, enseguida estarán aquí-comentó Daniel sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Oh bueno, se puede divertir un rato, después de todo la semana que viene Héctor cumplirá años y Regina partirá a Troya-dijo alegre Cora, viendo como sus planes iban a cumplirse, y como por fin podría librarse de los reyes _encantadores_.

-¿Héctor, mi señora?-preguntó confuso Daniel a sabiendas del trato original de Cora con los reyes.

-¿No lo sabías querido? Regina se casará con el heredero al trono de Troya-dijo sonriente la mujer. –Es una pena que no pueda casarse con la princesa, pero en Troya tendrá más… felicidad.

-Por supuesto…-contestó Daniel intentando disimular y pensando en que tendría que avisar a la joven pareja. –Con su permiso me retiro.

-Claro, vete.

Instantes después un acalorado Daniel corría al encuentro de las dos chicas que ajenas a todo seguían en el lugar dónde se habían reunido hablando animadamente.

-¡Señora! ¡Regina! ¡Emma!-gritó al estar lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Daniel! ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Emma.

-Es Cora, es… ella… Regina, Cora ha hecho un trato con el rey de Troya, en una semana deberéis casaros con el heredero de la corona-dijo Daniel de golpe intentando darles toda la información pero sin revelar el trato anterior, no quería que las jóvenes pensasen que estaban juntas por un trato.

-¡No! ¡No! No lo permitiré. ¡Regina se casará conmigo! ¿Si quieres claro?-terminó Emma considerada.

-Por supuesto, Emma es el amor de mi vida, no puede arrebatarme esto.

-Puedo luchar…-comenzó Emma.

-No… su magia… es más poderosa que la mía, una espada no le haría nada.

-Debéis huir. Esta misma noche. Yo informaré a los reyes, buscad refugio hasta que llegue vuestro cumpleaños princesa, entonces podréis casaros y la bruja ya no podrá hacer nada.

Así quedo la cosa, el trío quedo en no decir nada, las muchachas volverían a tomar el té mientras Daniel preparaba disimuladamente los caballos para partir y una bolsa para Regina.

Y con esas la noche llegó y la joven pareja se encontró con Daniel en las caballerizas, dispuestas a huir.

-¡Listas!-pregunto emocionado Daniel mientras veía como la joven pareja compartía un último beso antes de partir.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Regina mientras tomaba la mano de Emma.

Cuando de repente una cabreada Cora apareció en el umbral de las puertas y con un simple movimiento de manos tumbo al trío con un poderoso impulso mágico. Las puertas se cerraron, los caballos se alteraron y los ojos de los tres ya buscaban formas de salir mientras Regina intentaba justificarse.

-Madre yo…

-No sigas. Sales de mi casa en plena noche y pensabas que no iba a notarlo. ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo cabreaba mientras el trío se levantaba del suelo ya libres del hechizo.

-Es imposible razonar con vos, yo amo a Emma y no pienso desposarme con ningún príncipe que no sea ella-intentó razonar Regina.

-A Emma, ¡ja!, vosotras estáis juntas por mi trato con los reyes, y mi nuevo trato os libera.

-No, ellas se aman, no hay trato que haya hecho esto-gritó Daniel intentando evitar que las manipulaciones de la bruja afectasen a las chicas.

-Basta madre, quiero entregarle mi vida a Emma-dijo Regina mientras la mentada le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la atraía a ella protectora.

-Oh, tú no sabes lo que quieres, he sacrificado todo en mi vida para llevarte a la cúspide de la grandiosidad para que seas la esposa de la peor princesa de todas, su reino es pequeño, apenas tienen nada y ella… ella es peor que el mozo de cuadras- contestó cruelmente la mujer.

-Es mi vida madre-volvió a insistir Regina mientras el brazo de Emma la sujetaba aún más fuerte por la rabia.

-Pobre necia, es mía-contestó riendo Cora.

-No sucumbas Regina-le dijo Emma acercando sus rostros.

-Vuestra magia, ni vuestros tratos nos separará, yo la amo-afirmó firmemente Regina.

-Y yo a ella-contestó la princesa.

-Yo también la quiero. Y si me quisieras no tratarías de fugarte.

-Perdonad, pero está es mi felicidad-volvió a decir valiente Regina.-Nos vamos.

-No- dijo Cora levantando una mano de la que ya comenzaba a salir magia. –No te irás.

-Acaso vas a retenernos aquí de por vida, pues sólo así lo lograríais-volvió a decir Regina notando que esa vez la mano de Daniel se unía al apoyo moral que le estaba brindando el brazo de Emma.

Cora por fin dio su brazo a torcer, o eso parecía. Los tres pensaron que había decidido dejar partir a Regina, dejarle ser feliz, pero jamás podrían haber imaginado lo que sucedería momentos después.

La mujer se acerco a Daniel, el chivato, el que corrió a decirle a su hija sus planes, y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar introdujo la mano en el pecho del hombre arrancándole el corazón y lo redujo a cenizas ante los horrorizados rostros de las chicas.

-Y tú, princesa. Os convendría huir-dijo girándose. –Regina partirá ya hacía Troya y no podrás evitarlo. Huid y salvaréis la vida.

-Emma… vete.

-Regina…

-Huye por favor-terminó Regina llorando mientras su cara seguía descompuesta ante el asesinato de su fiel mozo de cuadras. –Nos encontraremos en otra vida, lo prometo.

-Regina…

Emma no pudo terminar la frase cuando se vio envuelta en un remolino morado que le expulsó de las caballerizas, y en ese momento no supo que más hacer, por lo que sin pensar empezó a correr, y siguió corriendo una vez pasado el límite de la propiedad MIlls, y siguió corriendo hasta que sus rodillas no pudieron mantenerla más en pie.

-No, no, no, ¡NOOOO! Por favor, por favor, ayuda, por favor, noooo-gritó golpeando el suelo, cuando de repente una brisa le movió sus cabellos.

-¿Me habéis llamado princesa?-dijo la recién aparecida.

-¿Quién sois vos? ¿Podéis ayudarme?-preguntó Emma levantando la vista del suelo y viendo a una mujer flotando y vestida de azul.

-Soy el hada azul.

-Regina, ella… y Daniel…-intentó comenzar con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Lo sé querida, pero no puedo hacer nada por ese muchacho, no sé puede revivir a los muertos.

-Pero con Regina sí, ¿verdad? Es el amor de mi vida, no le puede hacer eso, no dejaré que le entregue a Troya, daría mi vida por ella.

-Bueno entonces quizás podamos hacer algo, levantaos princesa.

TBC

* * *

Vaya perra que soy, zasca, vaya lugar para colgarlo, lo continuo pronto lo juro ;)

Opinad si queréis.


	4. Día B

**__**Siempre lo digo, pero perdón por el retraso ^.^ Gomen!

Me ha costado una barbaridad este cap, pero barbaridad absoluta. He buscado un montón de cosas diferentes para poder meter, he hecho caso a todas las propuestas. Juex creo que tus preguntas acerca de la pasividad de Regina tendrán respuesta en este cap.

Veamos, unos cuantos disclaimers. Más adelante se describe una armadura, por si os interesa, ya que no sé si está muy bien descrita, os diré que me he fijado un poco en las armaduras de los guerreros atenienses, y en las cosas que llevaba Xena en el pecho. En un principio quería que fuese su armadura, pero es totalmente obscena, por lo que la he desechado. También sale un escudo de armas, es el de Armenia con una pequeña modificación, he puesto un caballo.

Muchas gracias a Basthest por corregirme acerca de los caballos en Aanatolia(la zona de Turkia, Armenia, Azerbaiyan..), no invente, efectivamente es tierra de caballos y yo ni idea :)

Y gracias a todo el mundo que sigue la historia, en especial a Jansen V., QuieroValeCuatro, pokeresp, helena4love y las incondicionales Juex y Basthest.

Espero que guste.

Salud2

* * *

**_4- Día B. Ya están aquí los problemas. 10 años antes._**

* * *

-No, no, ¡no! No deberíamos estar aquí. ¿Dónde está Regina? ¡Llévame con ella!-gritó Emma enfurecida al ver a donde le había llevado el hada.

Emma pensaba que el hada la llevaría con Regina y podrían rescatarla de las garras de su madre y de ese matrimonio concertado. Pero en contra de todo lo previsto estaban en su propio castillo, podía reconocer los cuadros y las vistas desde la ventana más cercana.

-Princesa, todo a su debido tiempo- dijo misteriosa el hada.

-¡Claro, nosotras podemos tomar el té mientras Regina está camino a Troya! La quiere casar con ese hombre. ¡Debo impedirlo! Por favor.

-Emma.

Todo el griterío había conseguido despertar a la reina. Después de todo el ala en el que habían aparecido era la que se dirigía a los aposentos reales.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? Pensaba que estabas con Regina-preguntó somnolienta Blancanieves.

-¡Mamá!-grito Emma mientras se lanzaba contra su madre que apenas pudo sostenerla entre sus brazos. -¡Tiene a Regina!

-¿Quién tiene a Regina? ¿Qué sucede Emma? ¿Y qué hace aquí el hada azul?-contestó la reina dándose cuenta de la tercera presencia en la habitación mientras llevaba a Emma hacía sus aposentos.

-Cora… se la ha llevado a Troya mamá.

Después de tremenda revelación, aunque algo confusa todavía. La reina pensó que lo mejor sería despertar a James y discutir las futuras acciones todos juntos.

* * *

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando.

Emma con el apoyo del hada azul, la cual no se movió para nada de su lado, les contó todo lo que podía recordar de lo sucedido en la residencia Mills.

-Y entonces metió su mano en el pecho de Daniel-dijo Emma compungida. –Ella… ella le mató y yo salí corriendo, ¡Diós! Tengo que volver…Regina-terminó Emma entre sollozos sujetándose la cabeza entra las manos.

-Emma-dijo su padre pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros. –No podías hacer nada.

-Debemos ir a Troya, padre. Por favor-rogó Emma.

-No podemos cariño. No podemos reunir la tropa en menos de una semana y llegar a Troya.

-Pero yo la amo. Por favor padre, tengo que ir a Troya-rogó Emma.

-Es imposible cariño-dijo la reina apenada viendo el malestar de su pequeña, aparte de la canallada realizada por Cora. –Pero podemos declarar a la bruja persona non grata. No volverá a pisar el reino, y cualquiera con quién se alíe será nuestro enemigo.

-¿Y de qué le sirve eso a Regina? ¡Nada! No sirve de nada, tenemos que hacer algo-gritó Emma mientras se ponía en pie furiosa y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Emma…-comenzó su madre preocupada.

-¡No! Tú luchaste por estar con papá, me lo contasteis. No pienso dejar que casen a Regina con ese hombre- terminó la princesa mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con grandes zancadas.

Viendo que nadie la paraba Emma se dirigió a sus aposentos con la intención de recoger sus cosas y marchar como fuese en busca de Regina. Pero en cuanto se puso a buscar su bolsa de viaje se dio cuenta de que tanto su bolsa como sus ropas para viajar o montar estaban en el castillo de los Mills, junto a su caballo y su espada.

Aquella revelación hizo que le temblasen las piernas y terminase sentada en la cama con las manos en su pelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"_¿Cómo voy a salvar a Regina si ni siquiera soy capaz de preparar una bolsa sin desmoronarme?"_

-Princesa-dijo el hada azul.

Se había quedado en la sala con los reyes explicándoles su plan, plan que tenía pensado desde el momento en que escucho la súplica de la princesa.

No pensaba que sus majestades eran malos padres por no querer ayudar a su hija a buscar al amor de su vida, pero sabía desde un principio que no podrían ayudarla.

También sabía que la querían muchísimo, casi tanto como habían llegado a querer a Regina durante todos esos años, pero la traición de la bruja beneficiaba al reino, y en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que al final lo que importaba era la felicidad de las miles de almas que poblaban el bosque encantado.

-Emma-repitió el hada al ver que la princesa seguía metida en su mundo. –Debemos partir, no te preocupes por el equipaje.

Con un simple movimiento de mano la bolsa de viaje de la rubia apareció junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Emma poniéndose en pie, y viendo que efectivamente eran las cosas que había llevado a casa de Regina.

-Magia. Ahora debemos partir princesa, la Reina Abigail nos espera en su castillo.

-¿La reina Abigail? Pero eso es Frigia, y debemos ir a Troya- dijo la princesa mientras tomaba sus cosas y seguía al hada que ya había salido de la habitación.

-No podemos ir directas a Troya. El único momento en el que podamos entrar será la boda, hasta entonces toda incursión por nuestra parte, o por parte de la Reina Abigail será tratada como un ataque. Vamos-terminó el hada marcando el camino a paso ligero.

Pero según avanzaban por el pasillo Emma se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a la salida, más bien volvían a los aposentos de sus padres.

-No-dijo parándose en seco. Sus padres no querían ayudarla y ella no pensaba volver con ellos.

-Emma, tus padres te quieren, algún día reinaras y verás que a veces hay que sacrificar la felicidad personal en pos del pueblo- contestó el hada mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la princesa para animar a que siguiese andando. –Venga.

-Cariño, cuídate mucho, no hagas ninguna locura, por favor- dijo Blancanieves mientras se abrazaba a su hija. –Vuelve con Regina, ¿vale?

-Vale mamá. Pero suéltame, me estás ahogando.

-Emma- comenzó el rey James, mientras se acercaba a su ya liberada hija.

-Padre.

-Quiero que lleves esto- terminó mientras tomaba su espada y se la extendía por la empuñadura a su hija. –Volved sanas y salvas.

-Padre, es un honor llevar vuestra espada. Volveré con Regina, lo prometo-dijo Emma, que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con sus padres sabía que tenía que marcharse habiéndose despedido de ellos. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de perecer en el intento por salvar a su amada.

Después de volver a despedirse entre besos y abrazos de la reina, Emma y el hada salieron y se dirigieron hacia las caballerizas dónde una nueva sorpresa aguardaba a la rubia princesa.

-¡Big black!-exclamó al ver que el caballo favorito de Regina se encontraba allí. –Gracias.

Después de sujetar su espada y la espada de su padre al cinto, Emma colgó el petate en la silla de _Big_ y siguiendo las instrucciones del hada sujeto fuertemente al caballo mientras le acariciaba las crines para tranquilizarle.

* * *

Una nube de pequeñas chispas brillantes les envolvió. El pelo y las ropas de Emma se movían, el caballo nervioso relinchó, y antes de darse cuenta los establos habían desaparecido dando paso a una llanura de verde y alta hierba. Una gran luna brillante bañaba todo el paisaje de luz, y a lo lejos, a no más de una hora andando se vislumbraba un castillo de proporciones mayores a su propio castillo.

Lo único que Emma tenía claro es que eso ya no era el bosque encantando.

-Bienvenida a Frigia tierra de la Reina Abigail, aliada de vuestros padres, princesa Emma- dijo el hada mientras se recolocaba el vestido y comenzaba a andar en dirección del castillo.

Caminaron en silencio, los pasos y suaves relinchares de _Big _ eran los únicos ruidos que hacían audibles. Aunque si los pensamientos hiciesen ruido, el cerebro de Emma en ese momento estaría aullando.

Todo tipo de ideas le pasaban por la mente; la muerte de Daniel, el supuesto plan del hada, la localización exacta de Regina, si estaría sufriendo, salvarla, sus padres…, pero lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, aparte de conseguir a su pareja de vuelta, era la actitud que había visto en su morena compañera en el ya lejano establo de la casa Mills.

Toda la vida había pensando en Regina como una gran bruja, siempre la buscaba cuando necesitaba ayuda, siempre se encontraba dispuesta a ayudarla, le enseño a montar a caballo, incluso aprendió pequeños trucos de magia inútiles en combate sólo para divertirla. La Regina que ella amaba era su modelo a seguir, y en ese momento crucial ella simplemente empequeñeció como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-No-dijo el hada parándose en eso, mientras miraba fijamente a Emma. –No pienses eso.

-¿Perdón?

-Emma, la Regina que tú conoces no es la única que existe, pero ella te ama y haría cualquier cosa por defenderte, así que deja de pensar eso- continuó el hada ante la mirada de asombro de Emma.

-Pero ella tiene magia, podíamos haber intentado ganar a Cora, no lo sé… algo- contestó Emma.

-Emma, los momentos más felices de Regina han sido los pasados contigo. Ella ha tenido una infancia muy dura aunque no haya dicho nada. No puedes culparla por no hacer nada- volvió a replicar mientras volvía a andar. –Cora no es precisamente una madre amorosa como habrás podido comprobar.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no la ayudaste?-espetó la rubia mientras aceleraba el paso para ponerse a la par del hada. –Eres un hada madrina, cumples deseos.

- Cuando te conoció lo único que quería era poder pasar el tiempo con su nueva amiga. Al ver un caballo por primera vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre le dejase aprender, al crecer y comenzar a sentir cosas por ti lo único que llego a pedir era que le correspondieses, y ese deseo se lo diste tú. Aceptó su destino desde pequeña, y nunca me pidió librarse del yugo de su madre- contestó calmada el hada haciendo memoria de todos los deseos de la morena. –Es algo que tendrás que aprender si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado, Emma. Regina es poderosa, pero su madre ha estado toda su vida sobre ella. Siempre va a temer convertirse en ella y le costará mucho enfrentarla, pero tienes que apoyarla, algún día conseguirá mostrarte todos sus sentimientos, pero debes tener paciencia.

-Vaya.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio, el hada veía los pensamientos de la joven princesa, pero sabía que tenía que hacer esa reflexión sola, por lo que decidió callar.

A su vez Emma pensaba en todo lo dicho por la otra mujer. Era verdad que Regina solía permanecer en silencio a no ser que ella comenzase, y apenas nunca expresaba sus sentimientos. No podía creer que jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de la verdadera situación en el castillo de los Mills, quizás si alguien se hubiese fijado no estarían en esa situación, y eso le carcomía por dentro.

Llegaron al castillo dónde la reina Abigail les recibió amablemente y después de una noche de sueño reparador, Emma por fin se entero del plan del hada.

Era algo simple, la reina llegaría al reino vecino fingiendo haber sido invitada al convite y junto a ella llegaría su "fiel caballero" Emma, una vez dentro del templo se mezclarían con el resto de la gente por si acaso los soldados les reconocían, y una vez allí esperarían al momento adecuado para actuar.

* * *

La semana pasó en relativa calma para la joven heredera, cada nuevo día le acercaba un poco más a su meta: reencontrarse con Regina.

Con esa única meta en mente pasó entrenando cada minuto del día: con dos espadas, con una, con espada y escudo, cuerpo a cuerpo…, incluso se atrevió a luchar con sus ojos tapados contra uno de los mejores soldados de la reina. Todo por fortalecer sus habilidades y sentidos antes del gran día.

-Princesa Emma-dijo Abigail mientras salía al patio la que sería la última mañana de la princesa en su castillo.

Todos en el castillo habían visto como la princesa entrenaba noche y día, y en especial la reina no le había quitado el ojo a la adolescente que con tanto ahínco se entrenaba en su patio.

Habían pasado cinco años desde su última visita al reino de los padres de Emma, pero en esos años la niña revoltosa había dejado paso a la mujer que en ese momento se enfrentaba a tres de sus hombres en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, era algo evidente, sus brazos se habían fortalecido por los años pasados entrenando, sus piernas eran puro musculo recubierto de suave piel, oscurecida por las horas pasadas al sol. La princesa era una perfecta mezcla de feminidad y dureza, pero estaba claro que seguía conservando ese espíritu revoltoso ya que sus llamadas fueron completamente ignoradas.

-Princesa-repitió acercándose más al grupo. -¡Soldados!-terminó al ver que no conseguiría nada llamando a la princesa.

-¡Mi reina!-dijeron los tres hombres parándose al frente de ella.

-Id a descansar mientras hablo con la princesa-ordenó.

-Seguidme princesa-dijo la reina una vez que la princesa había terminado de asearse. –La casa Midas quiere haceros un obsequio para el gran día.

Una vez en el castillo fueron hasta la habitación de la princesa en absoluto silencio, pero una vez que entraron Emma no pudo contener un grito de asombro al ver que en medio de sus aposentos se encontraba una percha con una de las valiosas armaduras frigias, sólo que a diferencia de todos los soldados que había visto hasta ahora, su nueva armadura era más ligera para beneficiar su punto fuerte ante los soldados de Troya: su agilidad.

Las grebas de cuero rojo llegaban hasta las rodillas, el resto de sus piernas estarían expuestas, exceptuando la parte alta de sus muslos que estarían cubiertos por una túnica, pero esa falta de protección agilizarían sus movimientos. La coraza también de cuero le cubriría desde los hombros hasta el bajo vientre, además habían colocado láminas de bronce sobre la zona del pecho para cubrirle esa zona tan sensible, y por último los brazales, también de cuero rojo, tenían cosido con hilo de oro un león y un águila, los nobles animales de la casa Midas.

-¿Qué os parece princesa?-preguntó la reina ya sabiendo la respuesta por la cara de asombro de su invitada. -¿Os gusta?

-Es perfecta-contestó mientras se acercaba y rozaba con la punta de los dedos el borde de la coraza.

-Os falta ver el escudo-dijo la reina señalando la cama, dónde efectivamente descansaba la espada de su padre junto a un escudo claramente frigio: grande, redondo y de brillante bronce, y en medio tenía un león y un águila protegiendo el tallado de una montaña atravesada por un caballo al galope.

-Muchas gracias, los llevaré con orgullo, mi reina-contestó Emma mientras se veía a sí misma a lomos de Big llevando su nueva armadura. Realmente una imagen principesca.

-¿Recordáis el plan para mañana?-preguntó la reina una vez que Emma dejo de mirar la armadura.

-Por supuesto: A primera hora de mañana el hada madrina nos hará aparecer junto a nuestros caballos a una distancia prudente del templo de Troya. Desde ese punto seguro partiremos a galope hacia la boda. Además si algún soldado osa detenernos, les diremos que la Reina de Frigia ha decidido honrar al reino de Troya con su visita en tan esperada fecha-prosiguió Emma.

-Me gusta esa parte-contestó la reina sonriendo al pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente.

-Bien. Una vez en el templo esperaremos a que el enlace esté a punto de terminar, en ese momento entraré en acción, y al final del día Regina volverá a casa conmigo-concluyó Emma esperanzada.

* * *

Así hicieron, aunque para desgracia de Abigail nadie oso pararles. Por lo que allí estaban, en el templo, rodeadas de nobles de Troya mirando como un sacerdote hablaba acerca de una unión sagrada entre el heredero de la corona y Regina, la cual estaba preciosa a los ojos de Emma. Su pelo estaba recogido en un intrincado tocado, su cuerpo lucía bello en un precioso vestido ajustado de larga cola blanca, pero toda la belleza exterior se veía opacaba ante la gran tristeza que mostraban sus castaños ojos.

La ceremonia paso lenta entre el constante rechinar de dientes de Emma al ver a la bruja de Cora sonreír desde un lado del altar, además cada vez que el príncipe de Troya tocaba el brazo de Regina, su propio brazo se disparaba a la empuñadura de su espada. Por lo que cuando el sacerdote llego a la parte que estaba esperando salto encantada de poder hacer algo.

-Si alguien tiene algo en contra de este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el ya mencionado sacerdote sin saber que efectivamente alguien hablaría.

-¡Alto!-gritó Emma mientras se quitaba la capa dejando ver claramente su nueva armadura y su espada al cinto. –Esa mujer es el amor de mi vida, si deseáis desposarla primero tendréis que matarme.

El templo estalló, el público murmuraba acerca de la procedencia de esa mujer, la bruja Cora dejó de sonreír y comenzó a acercarse a su hija, el heredero al trono no sabía ni qué hacer ante semejante respuesta y su prometida comenzaba a alejarse del altar con intención de ir en busca de Emma.

-Muy bien, ¡apresadle!-dijo el rey callando a todo el mundo al instante.

-¡Alto padre! Si es verdad lo que dice merece una oportunidad. Acepto tu reto-le paró su hijo. –Esta noche, tú y yo pelearemos, si vencéis habréis demostrado merecer la mano de Regina más que yo.

-Vuestra nobleza os honra Héctor, acepto el desafío-contestó Emma sonriente al haber visto cumplidas sus mejores expectativas.

-¡A muerte!-rugió el rey confiando plenamente en las habilidades de su heredero. –Pero antes decidnos vuestro nombre, veo por vuestra armadura y por la mujer que os acompaña que sois un soldado de Frigia, pero quiero saber vuestro nombre.

-Emma, Princesa Emma del Bosque Encantado. Y esa mujer será mi reina-contestó Emma acercándose al altar, mientras señalaba a Regina. –Acepto el reto con una única condición: quiero pasar está tarde en compañía de Regina os doy mi palabra de que su virtud seguirá intacta.

El rey aceptó, después de todo esa muchacha por muy heredera que fuera era sólo una mujer, incluso su hijo más débil podría vencerle, por lo que Héctor no tendría ningún problema. Así que dejo que pasasen la tarde juntas, "_Mejor cumplir el último deseo de una condenada a muerte, ja"._

* * *

El día paso rápido, pero en los aposentos de Regina el tiempo era lo último que les importaba a las dos mujeres. Se abrazaron, se besaron, hablaron, lloraron y volvieron a besarse hasta el momento del combate.

-Ten mucho cuidado Emma-dijo Regina mientras revisaba que la armadura de su pareja estuviese bien sujeta. –Intentará distraerte con mentiras sobre mí.

-Lo sé.

-Y tiene mucha fuerza cuando ataca por el lado izquierdo.

-Vale-

-Y _mmm-_ su último comentario fue callado por un beso de la rubia. Totalmente diferente a los besos anteriores, ese último beso estaba cargado de todas las cosas que Emma deseaba decirle en caso de morir. –Te amo, vale, recuerda eso. Ahora vamos.

* * *

El patio del castillo estaba abarrotado, y justo en medio habían montado a todo correr una plataforma donde el rey, la bruja, la reina Abigail y Regina observarían el combate.

-Emma, ten cuidado-dijo Regina por última vez.

Se saludaron mostrando sus espadas.

-Sabs-dijo Héctor en cuando se acercaron. –En cuanto te atraviese voy a ir a por ese culito que tiene tu novia, tiene que ser una gozada sujetarse de semejante trasero mientras la penetro.

-Ni en tus sueños más húmedos, cabrón. Ahora pelea como un hombre-contestó Emma poniéndose firme, mientras apretaba su espada.

Las primeras estocadas no se hicieron esperar. En verdad Héctor era un gran luchador, pero Emma era lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivarlas, por lo que decidió mantenerse firme y esperar a que su contrincante se cansase y cometiese un error.

-¡Deja de bailar y ataca!-gritó lanzando otra estocada a la altura del cuello de la rubia.

Esta se agachó para poder esquivarla, e impulsándose se lanzó contra el cuerpo de su enemigo con su espada por delante, haciendo que Héctor tuviese que lanzarse al suelo para evitar el ataque directo.

Rápidamente se puso en pie enfurecido al ver como la mujer parecía estar burlándose de él.

Sus ataques se hicieron más duros y en un par de ocasiones el filo de su espada pasó acariciando los brazos de su enemiga, haciendo que pequeñas hilillos de sangre saliesen.

Pero aunque fuese joven y fuerte, su armadura de cuerpo entero pesaba más que la de la otra mujer, y sus movimientos comenzaron a ralentizarse con el paso del tiempo.

Momento que Emma aprovecho y sujetando su espada con ambas manos comenzó a atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus estocadas no alcanzaban a su objetivo, pero estaban consiguiendo que Héctor se cansase al tener que saltar y bloquear todos los ataques.

Los ataques de la rubia prosiguieron hasta que en un momento dado vio su oportunidad e impulsándose se lanzo espada incluida contra su enemigo, haciendo que esté perdiese la espada en el proceso.

-Ríndete y salvarás la vida-dijo Emma, después de propinarle una patada en la mano al ver que Héctor se lanzaba a por su espada.

El patio enmudeció. Las únicas tres personas felices por la victoria eran Regina, su padre y la reina Abigail, pero aún así la victoria de Emma había sido clara.

El príncipe Héctor estaba en el suelo de rodillas sujetándose la mano mientras el arma de la rubia le apuntaba.

-Vale. Me rindo, me rindo.

Emma estaba eufórica, había vencido y podría volver con Regina, por lo que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas hasta que Regina gritó y vio como un puñal volaba desde las manos del rey. La rubia se agachó por puro instinto y girándose vio como Héctor había intentado atacarle por la espalda.

El puñal de su padre había dado en el blanco partiéndole la garganta y haciendo que la sangre saliese a borbotones mientras el desdichado dejaba caer la espada y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Ningún hijo mío ataca por la espalda-dijo el rey acercándose a la mujer que había vendido a su hijo. –Sois libre de marcharos habéis demostrado amar a esa mujer lo suficiente como para luchar por su amor, ella también puede marchar.

-¡Filemón!-gritó el monarca llamando a su hijo mayor. –El trono será vuestro, como debería haber sido desde un principio.

-Si padre.

-Que alguien se lleve el cadáver de Héctor-ordenó mientras la gente seguía mirando la escena anonadados.

-Marchaos, excepto tú bruja-dijo dirigiéndose a Cora que ya había comenzado su retirada. –Tú engañaste a todo el mundo. Tienes una deuda con Troya, tú te quedas.

Y diciendo eso sujeto a Cora del brazo y partió hacia el castillo, dejando a todos en el sitio.

* * *

-Vamos a casa. Tenemos una boda que preparar-dijo Emma mientras Regina seguía tocándole para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio.

-Vaya, ¿no vas a proponérmelo adecuadamente?-dijo mirándole a los ojos una vez comprobado que su rubia estaba de una pieza.

-Acabo de luchar por ti, ¿no basta?

-No.

-Está bien, tendrás un anillo enorme en tu mano en cuanto volvamos.

-Supongo que vale-contestó riéndose la morena.

-¡Regina!

TBC

* * *

Gusta? Queda caps como mucho, pero me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia.

Por cierto, si queréis leer historias muy cortitas sobre Regina general, con grandes toques de Remma/SwanQueen podéis mirar "Momentos", algunas son buenas lo prometo.

Salud2


	5. Segundo día B

Perdónnnnnnnnn! por el retraso, y por el día extra de retraso. Pero ya estamos aquí, llegando al final casi casi ^^

Por lo que gracias y bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores y faveadores (palabra propia ;)) alexade, Jackyangelita, ncr608, KatheeHDS, Elisee Faberry, paola-enigma , salvatory y pokeresp. Y a los de siempre también gracias, Juex, Basthest, Blondie(no sé como llamarte aquí xD pero creo que era esta la que te gustaba jeje y sino conectate a Twitter y me echas la bronca ^^) y Ama.

Y gracias por los reviews michie, KatheeHDS (paranoica con el hada azul ^^), irati (Bai, hemendik bat baino gehiago gaude, batzuk ezagutu ditut :)), silviassi22, pokeresp y jansen.v

Y muchas gracias a KatheeHDS (me había equivocado de nombre chicas jeje) por hacerme de medio beta para decidir el final. Creo que al final os daré 2 o tres versiones xD

Y por cierto, e IMPORTANTE, al que me sepa hacer la pregunta que llevo esperando desde el primer capítulo respecto a "algo" que sale justo al comienzo de cada uno, le adelanto uno de los finales, o escribo algo que quiera, o lo que sea. Pero venga que nadie la hace jeje.

Comienzo nueva historia, por ahora sólo tenéis la presentación, pero acepto críticas futuras :D (o shippings de Daniel/Neal, a varias os gusta esa pareja tan rara xD)

Disfrutad del cap :D

* * *

_**5-Dos semanas antes del segundo día B. 10 años antes.**_

* * *

-¡Mamá, no!-gritó la joven al ver a su madre portando esa… cosa.

-Pero cariño, el vestido está diseñado especialmente para ti-contestó Blancanieves mientras sostenía el vestido más pastel que Emma hubiese visto jamás.- Mira que bordado más bonito, y el plisado de la falda es perfecto-siguió emocionada mientras le mostraba la monstruosidad color "blanco roto". O al menos ese era el color que Blanca decía que era, aunque si le preguntaban a Emma ese vestido era blanco a secas, además de horrible.

Menos de un mes había pasado desde el regreso de Emma y Regina del Reino de Troya, y apenas dos días después Emma decidió que efectivamente tendría que pedir la mano de Regina de forma adecuada. Por lo que armándose de valor fue, con sus mejores galas, al castillo de Henry Mills con la intención de pedir la mano de su hija de manera formal.

* * *

_-Buenas días Princesa. Mi hija está en sus aposentos-dijo Henry Mills al ver a la chica aparecer por la entrada de su salón privado. -¿Sucede algo?-continuó al ver los nervios de la joven. – ¿Mi… mi hija está bien?_

_-Oh… ¿qué? ¡SÍ! Está bien… yo…-comenzó Emma dubitativa mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo y con sus pies hacía una especie de círculos. –Yo venía para… bueno para… preguntarle qué tal está con bueno… esto que ha pasado con su mujer y y…-continuo nerviosa intentando ganar tiempo antes de hacer su gran pregunta._

_-¿Eso es lo que querías preguntar?-contestó Henry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la nerviosa chica. –Estoy bien cariño. Cora hace mucho que dejó de ser la mujer amable y cariñosa con la que me case. Y esto último fue demasiado lejos, muchas gracias por estar allí para salvar a mi pequeña-terminó apretando cariñosamente el hombro de la rubia._

_-Siento su pérdida, siento que su mujer ya no fuese como era antes. Pero…-intentó continuar la rubia al tiempo que sacaba la mano derecha con el anillo. –Pero… megustaríapedirlesumano –terminó a toda velocidad muerta de los nervios mientras le mostraba el anillo._

_-Jovencita me parece que definitivamente te has equivocado de habitación. Me halaga que desees casarte conmigo, pero creo que mi hija no estará de acuerdo-se rió el hombre._

_-No, no, no, no… es… yo…-intentó seguir Emma aun más roja que antes._

_-Ya sé lo que es querida-contestó Henry riendo mientras le cogía con suavidad el anillo de Emma. –Pero no me tienes que pedir permiso, tienes que ir a donde Regina y decírselo a ella. Seguro que le encantará este anillo-terminó devolviéndole su anillo. –Venga ve._

* * *

Regina aceptó, por supuesto. Todo el mundo se rió de la historia de la pedida de mano al señor Mills. Pero la verdad fue que en menos de dos semanas su madre, su propia madre, había logrado volver loco a todo el mundo en el castillo organizando la boda.

Blancanieves quería que su niñita se casase cuanto antes posible y comenzó los preparativos nada más volver Emma al castillo al día siguiente de pedirle la mano a Regina. Floristas con las más exóticas plantas de todas las tierras llegaban casi a diario, los más prestigiosos sastres del reino fueron llamados, las invitaciones volaban en todas las direcciones, etc etc

Por lo que después de diversas discusiones tanto con su madre como con los múltiples costureros llegados de todo el reino Emma decidió que sería mejor dejar en manos de ellos la elección de su traje. Ella lo único que quería era algo simple, sin importar el color, o las diversas tonalidades del blanco. Pero después de ver esa "cosa" se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al dejar esa decisión en sus manos.

-¡Maaa te dije algo normal! Esto… esto es-intentó buscar una forma suave de decirle a su madre lo horrible que le parecía el vestido sin herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Digno de una futura reina?-terminó Blancanieves emocionada sin darse cuenta la cara de disgusto que ponía su hija.

-¡No mamá! Te dije que quería algo normal…-volvió a intentar decir Emma, -algo con… algo con lo que no desentone pero… que bueno, quiero que sea Regina la que brille ese día. Quiero que nada le haga sombra a la mujer de mi vida. Ha pasado por mucho y si llevo esta cosa en el día más importante de nuestra vida… la gente se fijará en… en bueno en lo pomposo que es y no en ella-terminó avergonzada.

-Oh cariño. No sabía que pensases así, pero estoy segura que a Regina le gustaría que su prometida se pusiese algo bonito al menos una vez. El resto del tiempo vas con esas ropas de hombre de montar… no sé que ha visto en ti esa chica-continuó Blancanieves mientras le abrazaba.

-¿No puedes decirme algo bonito sin atacarme mami?-contestó Emma con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. –Pero de verdad que no quiero llevar ese vestido, no sería yo misma.

Siguieron un rato en esa postura sin que ninguna de las dos dijese palabra alguna hasta que un ruido en el pasillo las hizo separarse.

-Hey hola chicas, he pensado que os gustaría ver esto-comentó James nada más entrar por la puerta cargando con lo que parecía ser un traje. –Y he traído compañía- continuó dejando pasar a Regina.

-¡Gina! ¿Cuándo has llegado?-exclamó emocionada Emma mientras se acercaba a grandes zancadas a su prometida. –Te he echado de menos-terminó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un largo beso en los labios.

-Uhmm yo también a ti, pero sólo han sido dos días, peque-dijo Regina ligeramente sonrojada por el beso que acababan de compartir ante los Reyes.

-Bueno chicas, si terminamos con lo que hemos venido aquí antes podréis seguir con esos mimos-dijo James bromeando.

-¡James!-le recriminó su mujer.

-Vale, vale. Bueno cariño, tu madre nos ha dicho que ya tienes vestido. ¿Es ese?-continuó James acercándose al vestido que su mujer sostenía. –Es… uhm bonito.

-¿A ti tampoco te gusta James?-preguntó algo más enfadada la Reina.

-Bueno… Blanca… eh, no es del estilo de Emma.

-¡Pero es un vestido perfecto!

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos que la niña elija?-dijo señalando el traje que el mismo había traído y dejado sobre una silla mientras discutía con su mujer.

En ese momento Emma, al ver que sus padres habían dejado de discutir y de que tendría la posibilidad de llevar un traje menos horroroso decidió que ya era hora de afrontar la situación y separándose de su chica se acerco a ver el nuevo traje.

-¿Qué has traído James?-preguntó Blanca mientras Emma se acercaba a mirar el traje. Pantalones negros, camisa blanca de la más pura seda y una especie de chaqueta gris con cuello alto de gruesa tela con bordados en forma de espiral conformaban el traje.

-Y todavía le falta la capa-dijo James antes de que ninguna de las tres mujeres pudieran hacer comentario alguno.

-¡James ese es tu traje!-contestó su mujer alzando la voz al darse cuenta de que ese era el traje que su marido llevó casi 20 años atrás. –Le quedará enorme… y estaría tan guapa con un vestido-terminó suspirando al ver que su marido también apoyaba a su hija en cuanto a la vestimenta de hombre se refería.

-Es muy bonito papá. ¿Pero tendremos tiempo de arreglarlo? En dos semanas…-continuó Emma pasando una mano por el tejido de la chaqueta sin dudar ni por un instante de que ese sería su traje y no el vestido de su madre.

-Pruébatelo y veremos que hacemos-cortó Regina acariciando con el pulgar de su mano derecha la mano que Emma tenía sobre la chaqueta. –Estarás muy elegante, todo una caballero.

Emma, viendo que contaba con el apoyo de su padre y de su prometida decidió hacerles caso. Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse con un "vuelvo en nada" cogió las tres prendas y salió de la sala para buscar un lugar donde poder cambiarse sin miradas indiscretas.

-¡Regina! ¿A ti también te parece bien que se vista como un hombre en ese día tan especial para vosotras?-preguntó irritada la Reina. –Algún día será la Reina. Debe comportarse- continuó sin dirigirse exactamente a ninguno de los dos presentes.

-Blanca, querida, tu hija nunca se ha comportado como debería. Creo que ya es un poco tarde para hacerle cambiar, ni a mí me hace caso-contestó Regina acercándose a ella intentando calmarla. –Además cuando ella sea Reina yo lo seré con ella, no te preocupes, al menos una de las dos vestirá como debe ser-siguió en tono jocoso.

-Oh Regina… confío en que te haga más caso a ti que a nosotros.

Continuaron charlando amigablemente hasta que Emma apareció por la puerta. Efectivamente la ropa le quedaba grande por todas partes, los pantalones tenían un dobladillo de al menos tres vueltas e iba sujetándolos para que no terminasen en el suelo. Y la camisa sobresalía de las mangas de la chaqueta que de por sí ya eran larga, pero Emma iba sonriendo como una boba al pensar que una vez arreglado ese traje se vería mucho mejor que cualquier cosa de color "blanco roto" podría verse jamás.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué os parece?-dijo soltando el pantalón abriendo los brazos para que pudieran observar bien. –Me queda algo grande, pero después de unos arreglos bueno ¡Será fantástico!-continuó cambiando de postura las caderas para evitar que el pantalón cayese hasta el suelo.

Los tres se acercaron a ella. James simplemente le felicito por haber encontrado una digna sustituta para llevar su traje, Blanca se dedicó a refunfuñar mientras criticaba lo holgado que le iba y la de horas que necesitarían los modistas para ajustárselo y por último Regina permaneció en silencio mientras observaba a la que sería su mujer. Hasta que después de escuchar todas las quejas de la Reina decidió participar en esa interesante discusión.

-Bueno, es evidente que una vez esté ajustado lucirás muy bien estás ropas, querida-dijo paseando las manos por la espalda de Emma. –Coger el bajo, meter la cintura, el largo de la chaqueta, ponerle pinzas, ajustarle el pecho... –mientras iba enunciando todos los arreglos sus manos comenzaron a brillar y al cabo de apenas unos minutos el traje que antes le quedaba enorme terminó siendo de su talla justa, realzando su figura femenina sin dejar de ser un traje de pantalón y chaqueta.

-¡Regina, está preciosa!-gritó emocionada Blancanieves. –Ni un sastre lo habría dejado mejor. Supongo que tendré que aceptar que mi niñita quiera vestir como un hombre. Al menos me quedas tú-prosiguió pasando un brazo por la espalda de la mujer. -¿Ya tienes tu traje, o puedo ayudarte?

-Maa, dame un segundo con Regina y después podréis seguir jugando a las bodas-interpeló Emma sujetando el brazo de su novia antes de que su madre la sacase de la habitación.

-Cariño estás muy guapa-continuó James mientras tiraba de su mujer para darles algo de intimidad. –Y con la capa y la espada parecerás todo una caballera dispuesta a llevar a su dama al altar.

Una vez fuera los padres de la rubia, Emma abrazo a Regina por la espalda mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cintura y abdomen.

-¿En serio te parece bien que vaya vestida con este traje? Sé que hablamos de ir ambas de blanco, pero esa cosa que me ha traído mi madre… -suspiró apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Emma, el traje te queda perfecto. Mi gran caballero debe llevar un traje acorde a su cargo-bromeó mientras apoyaba una mano sobre las de la rubia y le acariciaba la cabeza con la otra.

-Y tú, ¿ya tienes tu traje o dejarás que mi madre te haga vestir como un pastel?

-Ya lo tengo, pero no podrás verlo hasta el día de la boda. ¡Ni lo intentes princesita!

* * *

Después de otras dos intensas semanas de preparativos en los que Blancanieves logró sacar de quicio a todo el mundo, el tan esperado día llegó.

La gran sala circular dónde se daría el enlace estaba llena, cientos de invitados habían llegado de todo el reino, e incluso algunos, como la Reina Kathryn, habían ido desde muy lejos para poder ver el tan esperado enlace real.

Emma hizo que la sala enmudeciera llevando con gran porte y elegancia el traje, la capa y la espada que antaño pertenecieran a su padre. Pero sin duda fue Regina la que levantó más revuelo. Su vestido blanco inmaculado, sin mangas ni tirantes, entallado hasta la cintura y con un gran vuelo hasta alcanzar el suelo la hacían ver como una preciosa figurita de porcelana. Tanto que mientras subían hasta el altar central Emma no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras le susurraba lo mucho que le amaba.

La ceremonia avanzó sin mayor problema hasta el momento en el que ambas jóvenes debían decir esa manida frase. Pero justo en esos instantes algo para nada planeado ocurrió.

- Yo, Emma Charming , hija de James y Blancanieves Charming, heredera del trono del Reino de las hadas, te quiero a ti, Regina, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-y diciendo eso con lágrimas en los ojos, deslizó una bonita banda de platino en el cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda de Regina.

-Yo, Regina Mills, hija de Henry y Cora Mills, te quiero a ti, Emma, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-replicó Regina mientras sujetaba el anillo. Pero justo en ese momento, apareció la única persona a la que jamás habrían invitado al evento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo Cora aplaudiendo nada más aparecer de la nada. –Que ceremonia más bonita. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu traje, querida princesa, siempre tan vulgar-continuó ante el asombro de todos al tiempo que Regina, la más rápida en reaccionar, cogía la espada de Emma.

-¿Pensasteis que me podrían retener por mucho tiempo en Troya?-continuó acercándose a la pareja. –No pasó ni una semana antes de que ese viejo inútil de Troya se diera cuenta de que le sería más útil viva que muerta. Y tú querida hija, suelta eso, no serías capaz de usarlo ni aunque te jugarás la vida.

-¿Qué quieres Cora? No eres bienvenida-contestó Emma dando un paso al frente bloqueando el cuerpo de Regina con el suyo.

-¡Claro que no! Pero os prometo aquí y ahora que destruiré vuestra felicidad, ¡la de todos vosotros!, aunque sea lo último que haga-finalizó dramáticamente al tiempo que Emma le lanzaba la espada que había recuperado instantes atrás.

Por supuesto Cora desapareció en una nube morada instantes antes de que la espada pudiese hacerle algo, pero toda la sala se quedó paralizada ante semejante amenaza.

-Emma-susurró Regina mientras aun le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo.

-¿Qué?-contestó un tanto brusca mientras se giraba.

-Mi madre no… no va a hacer nada en este instante. Quiero continuar… por favor. Aunque sólo sea un momento, quiero que tengamos nuestro final feliz, quiero que seas mi esposa definitivamente-replicó acercándose a su cuerpo.

-Prosiga-respondió Emma mirando al capellán.

-Ehmm está bien-reaccionó rápidamente el hombre. –Por lo que después de este intercambio de votos, yo os declaro mujer y mujer, podéis besaros.

Al público le costó reaccionar y para cuando comenzaron a aplaudir la pareja ya estaba llevando el beso a una nueva etapa más… privada.

Una nueva gran amenaza se cernía sobre sus cabezas, pero como bien había dicho Regina, ese instante tenían que disfrutarlo y celebrarlo.


End file.
